The SnowWhite Brothers and the seven Titians
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: The Snow-White brothers, the Beatles, are on the run from the evil king, King Chad . But with the seven Titians, Teen Titians, including Jinx & Terra, and the four princesses, Puffy AmiYumi, Julie & Zoey, they discover true power of love and friendship.


_The Snow-White Brothers and the seven Titians: A Fan fictional Fairy Tale_

_Long, long ago, in a far away kingdom, there lived four princesses who were very close friends. The first princess, whose name was Yumi, had dark-bluish violet hair and played bass guitar. Although she looked serious and had a sarcastic-like no-nonsense attitude, she had a kind heart. The second princess, whose name was Julie, had light-green hair and played keyboard guitar. She was fairly tough and brave among her fellow princesses as well as sassy. The third princess, whose name was Ami, had hair that was the color rose and played an electric guitar shaped like a flower. She was very optimistic and enthusiastic. The fourth princess, whose name was Zoey, had blackish dark-brown hair and was multi talented in music. They all loved rock & roll music and were very talented singers._

_But, they had a problem. For in that kingdom, in a neighboring palace, there lived a king who, although had the knack for doing all kinds of tricks with a yo-yo and was the champion of all kinds of card games such as Stu Pi Doh, was very pushy, bossy, loud, boastful, rude, and self-centered. In fact, he was so unfriendly, so cruel, and so mean that he couldn't be trusted by anyone at all. He also believed he was the most popular person in the land. Then one day he decided to consult his magic mirror to make sure that he really was the most popular person in the whole kingdom. He also decided to ask it if the kingdom, which he believed was his to rule, was the greatest in the land. _

**King Chad (**_**speaking to his magic mirror**_**):** Mirror, mirror on the wall, is this not the greatest kingdom of them all?

**Mirror: **Well, there are two facts. 1: There is no kingdom greater. And 2: Technically you're not a king. At least, not yet! But you _can_ become one if you marry a princess.

**King Chad:** Well, it better not one of those four silly princesses. But come to the point who's the fairest, most popular, most charming, most good looking, and most talented of them all?

**Mirror:** There _is_ nobody like that Sire, there are four equally fairer, more charming, more good looking, more popular, and more talented than all others.

**King Chad:** Who might _that_ be?

**Mirror:** The Snow-White Brothers, that's who!

**King Chad (**_**furiously)**_**:** What!?!?

_Now, in case you're wondering who the Snow-White brothers are, they happen to be the most popular young boys in the entire kingdom. Their mop-top hair was almost as black as ebony, their faces were as smooth as silk, and their eyes were like bright stars in the sky. The evil king was really jealous of them. You see, he wanted to be the fairest in the land. So, he forbade anyone in the kingdom, even the four princesses, to hang out with the Snow-White brothers, or even to hear their music. Nobody in the kingdom thought that decree was fair, in fact the four princesses believed it was unfair._

**Zoey: **It's not fair! How can we tell the Snow-White brothers how we feel about them if we can't go anywhere near them?

**Julie: **I'll say! That evil king's got a lot of nerve keeping us from the guys of our dreams!

**Yumi:** Yep! He'll definitely regret this one day.

**Ami (**_**noticing the Snow-White brothers leave the evil king's castle**_**):** Look! I knew they wouldn't stand for this decree! Let's follow them and see where they're headed.

_So, the princesses set off following the Snow-White brothers. Soon, they came upon a strange and very unusual house. It was shaped like a T and it had lots of windows. It wasn't like any other building they've ever seen in the kingdom._

**Ringo (**_**pointing to a sign on one of the windows**_**): **Hey chaps, look!

**John (**_**reading the writing on the sign**_**): **"Housework assistances wanted". They must run quite a tight shift these days.

**Paul (**_**knocking at the door of the tower**_**):** Is anyone home? Hello? May we come in, please?

**George: **I guess since there's no answer, nobody's home.

_Just then, the front door suddenly opened, on its own. The Snow-White brothers thought that this was strange at first, but they rather liked it. As soon as the door opened, they went in. They looked around at all they could see, and saw seven doors. Those led to the bedrooms of whoever lived here._

**George (**_**reading the names on each bedroom door)**_**:** "Terra, Robin, Raven, Jinx, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg"? Those are unusual names for people.

**Paul:** _Very_ unusual.

_The Snow-White brothers soon realized that this was the home of the Seven Titians. They also found out why the Titians needed help with their housework, because several parts of the tower were dirty and dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere. So, with a song in their hearts, the Snow-White brothers set to work. Just then, the seven Titians had just arrived home from a mission fighting giant space worms._

**Robin: **Great job Titians! It was an awesome battle.

**Beast Boy:** Those giant space worms didn't stand a chance against us!

**Terra:** They couldn't even catch _me_!

**Jinx:** Cyborg and I _did_ pretty good with our teamwork, didn't we Cy?

**Cyborg:** Yep! That we did. (_Notices the open door_) Look! The door to the tower's open!

**Starfire:** That could only mean one thing. Someone has been here while we were on our mission, and they are _still_ here!

**Raven:** Hold it! (_Hearing the Snow-White brothers singing_) There seems to be a new sound in our tower. It sounds like someone singing.

**Robin:** We better find out where it's coming from. Titians, spread and search!

_The Titians went all over the tower trying to find where the singing was coming from. It wasn't long before they found the Snow-White brothers getting ready to clean up. They told the Titians that they came to help them after discovering the "help around the tower wanted" sign on the window and promised to work hard when helping out, as long as they can get some rehearsing done in between. They also told them about their plight and how they narrowly escaped from the evil king who had kept them away from their true loves._

**Terra: **Well, the evil king probably doesn't know you guys are here.

**Jinx:** Evil king is it? Hmm, could it be the same one our friends the four princesses told us about earlier today?

**Robin: **It must be.

**Starfire: **Come, everyone! Let us all become friends and pitch in on tidying up the tower!

_Meanwhile, the evil king was furious with the Snow-White brothers for going against his orders and escaping the consequences. Of course, rather than get all steamed up, he devised a plan that would make him the fairest in the land. Three days later, the Titians left on another mission while the Snow-White brothers went off to rehearse for a concert. While their friends were gone, the evil king who found out where the Snow-White brothers were hiding and was ready to carry out his plan. He took a potion that he bought from some witches and poured two or three drops on a bouquet of flowers. Then, he disguised himself as a nice gardener and walked over to the Titians' tower to where the Snow-White brothers were rehearsing. The four princesses saw him and tried to stop him but couldn't, because he had trapped each of them inside giant flowers that were enchanted, and transported them into a greenhouse that was inside the tower._

**King Chad: **What a perfect disguise! (_Laughs maniacally_) Those Snow-White brothers won't even know what hit them! (_Sees the Snow-White brothers coming_) (_As gardener_) You must be the Snow-White brothers.

**John (**_**feeling a little surprised**_**):** Yes sir. I see you've heard of us.

**Paul: **Please sir, who exactly are you?

**King Chad (**_**as gardener**_**):** Me? I'm a new gardener in the kingdom. I was just getting ready to plant these pretty flowers in the kingdom's public garden.

**George (**_**admiring the bouquet of flowers**_**): **Oh, they really are beautiful!

**Ringo:** They _do_ look so lovely!

**King Chad (**_**as gardener**_**):** They also smell absolutely sweet!

**All four of the princesses (**_**muffled voices over-lapping from inside the enchanted giant flowers**_**): **_No!-Don't smell those flowers!-They're dangerous!-That's the evil king in disguise!-Don't do it!_

**King Chad (**_**offering the bouquet**_**): **Go on. Smell deeply my friends. They're _so_ sweet! _So _pretty!

_Each of the Snow-White brothers took a deep whiff of the flowers. But, before they could find out what was happening, they all fell to the ground, into a deep, deep sleep. The evil king laughed and felt triumphant._

**King Chad (**_**laughs manically**_**): **At last! Now, with those fame-hogging creeps out of the way, I will be the fairest in the land! The crown is mine and so is the whole kingdom and all of its subjects!

_When the Titians returned from their mission, they found out that all was quiet in the tower and they couldn't understand why. They were shocked when they found the Snow-White brothers lying on the ground. The four princesses, still trapped inside the giant enchanted flowers, told them about the spell that the evil king had put on the Snow-White brothers. One of the Titians went off to find a book with information while the others tried to find a way to wake up the Snow-White brothers._

**(**_**Starfire almost starts crying**_**)**

**Jinx: **Jeez! Quit your bawling Star, this cause for drastic action! Terra, let's crank it up!

**Terra:** I'm on it! (_Tries to awaken the Snow-white brothers with a levitating shake)_

**Cyborg: **It doesn't seem to be working.

**Raven: **I don't even know what spell it is they're under.

**Robin (**_**Walks in**_**): **_I_ know what this is. It's a sleeping spell, it's one of the spells that doesn't last long. It only lasts for about two months.

**Beast Boy: **Two months? That's almost like forever!

_The Titians didn't think they'd wait long. In fact, the four princesses felt like they would never get out of their floral prisons. They didn't know any magic, but they did have one power. The power of love and friendship, and both their friendship for each other and their love for the Snow-White brothers was stronger than any spell and it didn't take long at all. Sure enough, their love was so strong it made the enchanted giant flowers bloom setting them free. The Titians thought this was one of the most amazing things they've ever seen. The four princesses stepped forward and each of them kissed the Snow-White brothers. Soon they woke from the spell they were under. The Titians were delighted. For you see, love was the only thing that broke the spell._

**John (**_**feeling a little queasy**_**): **Gosh! I have quite a headache from smelling those flowers too deeply.

**Paul (**_**wearily**_**): **I kind of feel the same way.

**George (**_**dizzily**_**):** Yes, me too.

**Ringo (**_**noticing the four princesses**_**):** You four girls look familiar. Have we met?

**Zoey (**_**giggles**_**):** We sure have!

_The four princesses and the Snow-White brothers realized that their love for one another was so powerful it passed all obstacles. They fell in love with each other at the very first sight._

**Starfire (**_**starts crying**_**):** I am so h-h-happy!

**(**_**Starfire and Jinx both sob loudly and joyfully**_**)**

**Robin (**_**to the other Titians**_**): **How's that for "true love concurs all"?

**Raven (**_**in agreement**_**): **I couldn't agree more. In fact, it's about one of the greatest ways of love concurring evil I've ever seen.

**Cyborg: **It couldn't have been better.

**Beast Boy: **This is _so_ beautiful!

**Terra: **Isn't it though?

_Meanwhile, the evil king was outraged when he saw that the Snow-White brothers and the four princesses had broken their spells. In fact, he was so angry, so mad, and so furious he threw his crown at a vanity. It bounced of it half-cracking its mirror and went out a near by window._

**King Chad (**_**outraged**_**): **What!?! Now I have no crown _and_ I've got three and a half years of bad hair days?!? No!!!

_That very same day, the four princesses and the Snow-White brothers held a huge festival with a concert to celebrate their victory over the evil king's spells. Everyone in the kingdom came from far and near to join in on the festivities. The Snow-White brothers and the four princesses went to the palace, which was once taken over by the evil king but now was free of its enchantment that he put on it, to hold the festival along with a concert. Before the celebration began, the Snow-White brothers were knighted as part of the ceremony to celebrate victory over the evil king's enchantment. It was a wonderful celebration that nobody will ever forget. In case you're wondering what became of the seven Titians that had been such good friends to the Snow-White brothers and to the four princesses, they went to the palace too. And of course, they all lived happily ever after._

**The End**


End file.
